Razones para Odiarte
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Kagome expone las razones que hacen a Inuyasha completamente odioso. Y le fue fácil encontrarlas. El problema seguía siendo él. Siempre él.
1. Inicio

_Inuyasha _pertenece a _Rumiko Takahashi_, como bien todas lo sabemos. No busco ganar dinero con esto ni nada parecido.

Para la idea del fic me basé lejanamente en la película _10 Things I Hate About You_, película que sigo viendo una vez por año, para no olvidarla. (L)

Fic dedicado a _Franessa Black_ por su cumpleaños. Te adoro, mujer.

* * *

**Razones para Odiarte**

_Prólogo_

Fue un tiempo considerablemente largo (y duro) durante el cual se debatió mentalmente aquella relación que sostenían. Se dijo así misma que no podía estar enamorada de él por algo muy básico e indiscutible: lo _detestaba._

Podrían decir de ellos lo que quisieran (porque Miroku y Sango amaban hablar sobre el tema), pero Inuyasha sería Inuyasha por siempre, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Y ella seguiría siendo ella, también con lo que eso llevaba consigo.

Sí, aceptaba que sentía cierto _cariño_ por él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando pasaba a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día? Era algo absolutamente lógico.

Pero él tenía la innata habilidad de hacerla enfadar con pocas palabras, con un solo gesto, con una sola mirada. Lo que es más: había logrado un nuevo _record_ al hacerla enfadar con un monosílabo. Lo cual, si me dejan decirlo, es asombroso (sobre todo, tratándose de una joven de tanta paciencia como es Kagome).

Pero era insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo y ella sabía que no podía quererlo siendo así. Estaba segura de que no lo podía querer como ella pensaba que lo hacía. Porque, vamos, era _Inuyasha_; inevitable caer en esa conclusión. Ella _no_ lo amaba.

Había cavilado bastante sobre la situación. Durante mucho tiempo, muchas clases y muchos viajes. Porque la relación que llevaban, si se la podía llamar así, era insana. Para ella lo era completamente. La dañaba más de lo que la hacía feliz. Y finalmente se dijo así misma «tengo que decidir lo que siento».

Podría contarles que pasó un par de noches llorando, tres horas frunciendo el ceño, cuarenta minutos riendo y que en una ocasión pateó su cama (cosa que no hizo nunca más después de que se le hinchara el pie). Podría contarles las muchas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza esos tres días que estuvo en su época, descansando un poco de la vida agitada del Sengoku y poniéndose al día en la escuela (o perdiéndose más de lo que estaba).

Pero la cosa era fácil de resumir. No, no le amaba. Lo contrario, le _odiaba_. Sí, eso concluyó en más llanto.

No, no era ese odio que hacía que apretaras los diente y farfullaras con la sola mención de su nombre; no era racial o étnico. Era más parecido a un odio _destructivo _(aunque ella lo sintió mucho más como _autodestructuvo_).

No quiso pensar en nada más. Sentía miles de punzadas en su cabeza y estómago al pensar en él. No eran mariposas, eran alfileres. Le dolía y eso solo podía decir que, más que amor, Inuyasha le producía odio.

O eso se repetía constantemente. Así quería creerlo, porque era muy sabido que no era un amor correspondido. Entonces que fuera odio. No más que eso. Mejor odiar que llorar.

Y cuando estallaba la guerra e Inuyasha quedaba estampado contra el suelo tras los tres consabidos _¡Siéntate!_, Kagome se corría a un costado, tomaba el cuaderno de su mochila y recordaba las razones para odiar a Inuyasha. Las releía y no lloraba. Le odiaba más.

Buscaba diez frases que lo representaban. Una lista muy simple. Una lista que llevaba consigo a cada segundo del día, escondido entre las páginas 245 y 246 del libro de Biología, dentro de la mochila que colgaba a su espalda.

Una lista que releía muy de vez en cuando (cerca de tres veces al día), para recordarse _cuánto _y _porqué _lo odiaba.

Una lista que tenía cerca de diez razones válidas por las cuales consideraba a Inuyasha completa y absolutamente un imbécil.

Solo diez razones para convencerse.


	2. Razón número 1

_**|Razones para Odiarte**_

* * *

**Razón número I****  
**No puede evitar ser el centro de atención, porque es un narcisista insufrible.

La niña pegó un grito ahogado y Kirara erizó el lomo. Kagome, alarmada, alzó la vista de la hoja de papel y dejó el lápiz a un lado: ni Shippō ni Inuyasha habían regresado aún.

—¿Pasa algo, Satsuki? —le preguntó con cariño. Ella tiritó.

—Alguien pelea —intervino el monje, incorporándose. Sango tomó su arma de inmediato y no tardó en replicar.

—¿Siente la presencia demoníaca, Su Excelencia?

Miroku frunció el ceño, indeciso.

—Aunque débil —concordó, con paciencia.

La niña se levó las manos al rostro, tapándose la boca.

—¡Shippō fue a pelear! ¡Lo sé! —exclamó luego, asustada, corriendo a aferrarse al brazo de Kagome.

Sango le quitó un poco de importancia al asunto con una sonrisa cálida.

—Está con Inuyasha —le aseguró y su voz llena de tranquilidad logró calmar a la pequeña.

Kagome farfulló algo. Incluso así, estando ausente, lograba molestarla. La sola mención de Inuyasha, con quien llevaba peleada unos días, la irritaba. Sentía repentinos deseos de gritar _¡Siéntate!_ como experimento para comprobar si funcionaba a distancia.

—¿No deberíamos… ir a ver?

A pesar de que no deseaba encontrarse con el malhumorado de Inuyasha, temía por si algo le ocurría… a Shippō, por supuesto.

—¡Sí, sacerdotisa Kagome! Por favor —chilló la pequeña, tirando de su mano.

Kagome asintió. La pequeña Satsuki, con sus ocho años de edad, se había integrado al grupo durante su estadía en esa aldea con suma facilidad. Para su tristeza, todos ahí sabían que, en cuanto tuvieran que partir, ella se quedaría atrás.

Tomaron las pocas cosas que tenían con ellos y comenzaron a seguir a Kirara, que se había posicionado delante y los guiaba. Se internaron en el bosque, donde altos árboles tapaban la luz solar. Kagome notó que Satsuki se apegaba a ella, así que le tendió la mano. La pequeña no vaciló en tomarla con fuerza.

—Estamos cerca —aseguró Sango en algún momento incierto. Kagome no percibió la presencia de ningún fragmento y tampoco escuchó algún sonido de lucha, pero confió en la palabra de la exterminadora. Lo bueno era que, si no había fragmentos de por medio, el enemigo sería, seguramente, mucho más fácil de vencer.

Los árboles habían disminuido en número, abriendo paso a un claro escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Kirara soltó un respingo, pegó un pequeño salto que resultó cómico y corrió hacia delante, desapareciendo detrás de ellos. La joven sacerdotisa intercambió miradas con sus amigos, sin decidirse en estar preocupada o divertida, por eso apenas se percató cuando la niña soltó su mano y persiguió a la pequeña gata de fuego.

—¡Espera!

Del otro lado del arbusto, una vez que alcanzó a Satsuki, Kagome pudo apreciar cómo Shippō sacudía su ropa e Inuyasha observaba a un demonio desagradable (y con un aspecto de lagarto de lo más patético) que yacía a un lado, inconsciente.

—¡Shippō!

—Satsuki —soltó el zorrito en respuesta—. ¿C-cómo estás? —Sus mejillas se colorearon y Kagome notó que, como otras veces, intentó parecer más maduro, más fuerte, más _macho_. Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de correr y abrazarlo; pero podía esperar a otro momento para desprenderse de su ataque de dulzura.

—¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —musitó la niña—. Tú acabaste con ese monstruo, ¿no es cierto?

El kitsune tartamudeó, sin saber donde posar su mirada.

—No… en realidad fue Inuyasha —susurró, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

La niña pasó a mirar al hanyō, que había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Hmpm —interrumpió él, mirando de reojo al lagarto—, cuando yo llegué ya le habían dado una buena paliza a esa cosa.

Entonces, Shippō lo miró con los ojos entornados y Satsuki los abrió como platos, impresionada.

—¿De verdad le diste una paliza a ese _monstruosote?_ —exclamó, y el zorro pasó a verla sin saber qué decir.

—Claro que sí —respondió Inuyasha, empujando a Shippō un paso adelante—. Bien hecho, zorro del demonio.

Shippō sonrió, asintió a Satsuki y continuó con su charla. Inuyasha los dejó solos, acercándose hacia donde estaban Miroku, Sango y Kagome con una expresión divertida.

La chica del futuro observó al hanyō con una mirada fuerte, sin dejar de pensar. Su mente estaba todo el tiempo jugándole en contra.

—¿Qué? —replicó él, malhumorado, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Nada —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando a mirar al zorro y a la niña.

Sintió una calidez que la envolvía desde el centro mismo de su existencia, pero hizo caso omiso.

Kagome intuía (y no era difícil darse cuenta) que Inuyasha no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para vencer a tan ridículo personaje. Pero de eso no dijo ni una palabra.

Sonrió.

Tal vez podía tachar la razón número uno de su lista. Se le ocurriría alguna otra.


	3. Razón número 2

**__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número II**  
Es un medio demonio bruto y vengativo.

Toda la mañana había pasado tranquila y no sospechó en ningún momento que un ataque imprevisto estaría por llegar. Nadie espera eso cuando el sol brilla y los pájaros pían y todo es relativamente perfecto (a excepción del humor de Inuyasha, como es natural).

En ese momento, mientras ella y Sango iban camino a las aguas termales, una de esas alertas que lograba percibir ya sea por intuición o por alguna índole de naturaleza divina, le dijo que algo estaba lejos de estar bien.

Intentó no empezar a hiperventilar y alarmar a Sango, pero sentía la presencia de fragmentos y no se veía venir algo bueno. Nunca era algo bueno cuando había trozos de la _Perla de Shikon_ cerca. Normalmente estaba relacionado con Naraku, y siempre que había una lucha con Naraku, las cosas terminaban mal.

—Deberíamos volver —murmuró, asustada, y Sango captó aquella mirada como si trasmitiera mensajes a través de ondas cerebrales.

Entre las ramas, las raíces y las demás trabas que suelen haber en los bosques, llegar hasta el campamento se les hizo una tarea difícil. Pero lo lograron y solo estaban sudadas, despeinadas y llenas de hojas en la cabeza al llegar. Miroku levantó la vista de la hoguera y Shippō se desperezó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el monje, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

—¿E Inuyasha? —soltó Kagome, después de recorrer el lugar con la vista. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Fragmentos —intercaló Sango, con la mirada asustada, intentando responder la pregunta de _Su Excelencia_.

—Gruñó algo y corrió en aquella dirección —respondió el monje, a la vez que asentía a la aclaración de la exterminadora, señalaba a su derecha y se incorporaba con rapidez—. Vamos.

Para ese momento, Kagome corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus humanas piernas y todavía con esa sensación de peligro inminente, con esa presión en el pecho. Escuchar el latido de su corazón al tiempo que oía gritos no ayudaba a la situación y, a cada paso que daba, se sentía más lejos del destino, más alejada de él.

Pero finalmente llegó y hubiera preferido obviar esa escena.

Inuyasha mantenía a _Colmillo de Acero_ en alto, apretaba la mandíbula y mostraba un gran corte a un costado, demasiada sangre manando de él. Detrás del medio demonio, Kōga intentaba incorporarse, aunque tenía una de sus piernas en un ángulo demasiado extraño como para estar bien. Frente a ellos, una de esas estúpidas marionetas de Naraku se burlaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó, recayendo en su presencia—. ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó, volviendo a llamar la atención de la marioneta blandiendo la espada.

Miroku y Sango llegaron al segundo y no se tardaron en ponerse en la línea de ataque, mientras Kagome, acompañada de Shippō, intentaba ayudar al lobo.

No veía que las cosas fueran a mejorar en un tiempo cercano. Los insectos de Naraku aparecieron como por arte de magia, dejando inutilizable la habilidad de Miroku, quien solo apretó los dientes y volvió a tapar el agujero en su mano con el rosario budista. Inuyasha volvió a maldecir y Kōga reprimió algún juramento, volviendo a marcarse en su rostro el dolor.

Volvió la vista al lobo, asustada. El joven líder sudaba en frío y sostenía su pierna con fuerza, los dedos manchados del líquido vital que se le escapaba; aún así, su mirada se dirigía a la espalda de Inuyasha y, detrás de él, a la marioneta.

—Todo está bien —murmuró Kōga, aunque su semblante afirmara lo contrario.

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño, en gesto preocupado, y posó una mano sobre el pecho del lobo, que sonrió débilmente. Volteó a ver al hanyō, que rugía algo en contra del demonio, y escuchó la risa socarrona en respuesta.

Se molestó y cayó en la cuenta de que la marioneta tenía, ahora, un fragmento más.

Se sintió peor.

—Maldita sea —escuchó decir a Inuyasha. Shippō, a su lado, le habló a Kōga, pero no estaba atenta a lo que decían—. Miroku, llévate a Kagome y Kōga de aquí. Sango, puedes…

—Me quedaré, Hiraikotsu está conmigo —respondió, asintiendo. Inuyasha volteó a ver a Miroku, que observaba al frente, preocupado.

—Ve, Miroku —ordenó. El monje lo observó un momento—. No puedes luchar ahora. Si quieres, regresa luego, sólo llévatelos de aquí. ¡Haz algo!

El monje terminó asintiendo y tomó a Kōga de un brazo mientras Kagome lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Detrás, la pelea había iniciado. Shippō hizo algo de humo y pronto estaban intentando correr por entre los árboles, con Kōga rugiendo, reprochando y gritándoles que volvieran, que él podía pelear, él podía ayudarlos.

Miroku seguía adelante, aunque mantenía una expresión claramente preocupada. Correr con un Kōga disconforme era difícil. Y Kagome sintió miedo. Y quiso regresar, pero por el bien de Kōga, no lo hizo. Quiso, también, tener sus flechas consigo; quiso muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era posible hacerla.

Llegaron donde habían acampado, un lugar escondido en algún sitio del bosque, protegido por conjuros en pergaminos que el monje había dejado desparramados entre los árboles.

Dejaron a Kōga de inmediato en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a su pedido de regresar a la lucha. Kagome seguía sintiendo miedo y era obvio que Kōga no podía pelear así; necesitaba atender la herida de su pierna, que más parecía una fractura expuesta que otra cosa. Por su parte, Shippō contenía las ganas de gimotear, pero Miroku estaba listo para dar pelea.

—Señorita Kagome, debo volver —sostuvo. Ella asintió, intentando controlar el impulso de ir con él—. Quédese con Kōga. Tenga sus flechas. —Se las entregó en un movimiento rápido y se acercó a los árboles.— Shippō, te dejo a cargo —agregó, con una media sonrisa. El zorro afirmó con la cabeza y bajó del hombro de Kagome.

El monje comenzó a alejarse, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—¡Monje Miroku! —llamó, incorporándose. El aludido volvió a mostrar su rostro entre los árboles—. Por favor,…

—Nada malo ocurrirá, señorita Kagome —aseguró, y ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían—. Estarán bien —repitió, seguro de sí mismo.

Kagome tragó, recuperó la poca sangre fría que tenía y se sentó junto a Kōga. A continuación, pidió a Shippō que le alcanzara su mochila, mientras escuchaba los pasos apurados de Miroku perderse entre el ramaje.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —musitó el demonio lobo, mirándola. Apretó los dientes un momento y continuó—. Naraku me atacó, ¡ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando! Inuyasha apareció en el momento oportuno, o no la estaría contando.

Kagome lo observó un momento, pero finalmente le sonrió, en un gesto de apoyo. No dijo nada, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué pensaba del asunto. No podía pensar en esa situación, solo sabía que sentía un nudo en el estómago y nada más.

De ese momento en adelante, se dedicó a cuidar del lobo, aunque no dejaba de mantener sus oídos atentos.

Esperaba que Inuyasha y sus amigos regresaran pronto.


	4. Razón número 3

**__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número III  
**Es grosero y maleducado.

—¡Arg! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado, Kagome?

La chica rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y siguió envolviendo la venda alrededor del pecho desnudo del hanyō con parsimonia.

—Si no fueras tan cabeza dura…

—Sabes que esto no es necesario —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido—. Voy a curarme. Deberías ver llorar al lobito y dejarme en paz. Voy a curar —repitió, molesto, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. La soltó casi al instante, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

—Kōga ya se encuentra bien —respondió ella, alisando las vendas con manos temblorosas. Recordó, intentando no desesperarse y rogando para que no se humedezcan sus ojos, cómo había llegado Inuyasha, en estado casi inconsciente, entre los brazos de unos cansados Miroku y Sango—. Además, me preocupa mucho más tu salud.

Él bufó, restándole importancia, pero se sonrojó aún más sin poder evitarlo.

—No fue nada —reprochó. Kagome siguió con la venda, como si las palabras de él no sirvieran de mucho—. Eres… insoportable —bufó—. Te preocupas demasiado.

Ella suspiró una vez más y admitió que lo que él decía era verdad. Se odió por eso, porque no había razón. Podría ser porque fueran amigos, pero no más que por eso.

Pero, de todos modos, ¿cómo no preocuparse? Si él hubiera visto en la condición en la que había regresado… Se estremeció de solo recordarlo. Detestaba ver tanta sangre, y aunque él fuera un mitad demonio, aún así había perdido mucha. Odiaba a las guerras, odiaba a Naraku, pero aún más odiaba ver a Inuyasha de esa manera. Tan… _destrozado_.

_Soy una idiota, idiota._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó en un susurro, mirándola. Kagome alzó la vista hasta enfocarla en los ojos dorados, sorprendida. Él movió las orejas, de esa manera que solía hacerlo al intentar captar las cosas.

—¿Cómo?

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz un poco.

—Si te encuentras bien —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Y Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que pesadas lágrimas caían sobre el vendaje del hanyō.

_Que… Y ahora ¿qué?_

—Oh, yo… no sé. No es nada —respondió, confundida, pasando las manos por sus mejillas.

—Eres tan estúpida —gruñó con casi una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su pecho. Hizo caso omiso de los vestigios de dolor y de la sorpresa de ella, y la abrazó. Tal vez la posición no sea perfecta, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca—. Demasiado estúpida —le susurró, impregnándose de su perfume.

Kagome no sabía si golpearlo, echarse a reír o separarse de él, así que solamente lo abrazó con cuidado y se largó en un llanto silencioso, intentando fundir su rostro en el cuello de él.

_Lo odiaba tanto._

Inuyasha no hizo más que mantener el abrazo, enredando una mano en el cabello de ella, en silencio. Miroku tomó a Shippō de la cola y se lo llevó lejos, junto a Sango (evadiendo sus propias ganas de espiarlos). Irse hasta donde estaba Kōga, un poco más allá. Privacidad, es lo que necesitaban esos dos.

—Dejémoslos solos —murmuró, y la exterminadora asintió, cómplice.

Kagome lo consideraba como un perfecto animal. Era una de las pocas cosas que estaba segura. Era un completo animal.

Era grosero, maleducado, la dañaba. Eso tenía ella en mente.

Y así se comportaba él, para _arruinarlo_ _todo._


	5. Razón número 4

**__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número IV**  
Solo le importa él mismo.

Se incorporó con la respiración agitada. Un sudor frío empapaba su frente, haciendo que los cabellos negros de su fleco se pegaran a su piel. Respiró de manera brusca y observó alrededor, esperando ver la mirada de Inuyasha posada sobre ella, pero no había rastro del medio demonio.

Prefirió que así sea, sus recurrentes pesadillas estaban torturándola. No podía sacarse de la mente a Kohaku, cuyo preocupante parecido con Sōta solo lograba ponerla más histérica. Además, temía por Sango: lo vivido hace unos días pudo haber sido demasiado para ella. Kohaku a punto de perder la vida, si se puede decir vida el estar conectado a ese fragmento; vivir de venganza, a manos de Naraku y toda su crueldad; no recordar a su familia, ni siquiera a su hermana…

Sentía angustia, mucho pesar. Detestaba la situación; no poder hacer nada por Sango le daba ganas de romper algo.

Soportar cómo Kohaku estaba a plena disposición de Naraku la llenaba de ira. Deseó poder hacer algo, pero era totalmente incapaz. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas junto a Sango. Y aún ahora, en plena noche y a horas largas del suceso, la tensión y la tristeza reinaban en el ambiente. Ni siquiera Miroku había logrado sacar a la exterminadora de su ensimismamiento, ni borrar esa expresión sombría, taciturna.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista. La luz no era demasiada, pero aún así lograba distinguir a Miroku y a Shippō durmiendo junto a Kirara. Pero Sango no estaba por ningún lado. Algo dentro de ella se encendió. No sabría decir qué.

Inuyasha tampoco estaba cerca. Se maldijo mentalmente. Eso de estar tan atenta a él estaba empezando a joderla de verdad.

Se levantó como pudo, se calzó e intentó dejarse llevar por sus poderes. Seguiría a su intuición, pues lo de sentir presencias no estaba entre sus escasas habilidades.

Antes de internarse entre los árboles, echó otra mirada al monje y al zorro. Ambos seguían tranquilos en su sueño; ella se sentía excepcionalmente despierta, la curiosidad podía más.

Caminó, evadiendo las ramas que la despeinaban y saltando las raíces sobresalidas, pero intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible. Escuchó voces más adelante. Su corazón se aceleró y deseó que no pudieran escucharla, sentirla, olerla, o lo que sea que los alertara de su presencia. Esperaba que con desear fuera suficiente.

Se acercó. Las voces se hacían más nítidas, pero seguía sin entender lo que decían. Caminó aún más, hasta que logró identificar el tono de voz de Inuyasha, totalmente inconfundible a sus sentidos.

Más adelante estaba levemente iluminado, detrás de algunos árboles. Supuso que estaban en un pequeño claro. Se acercó más, quedando oculta tras un grueso tronco, y se dedicó a observar.

Sí, se sentía una _metiche_, y ya muchas veces había sufrido por espiar, aunque no hubiera sido a propósito, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella y algo le decía que no era de esas veces, no lloraría esa vez.

Inuyasha se acercaba a Sango desde la derecha de manera pausada, hasta quedar a su lado, casi haciendo caso omiso de la exterminadora, pero atento. Su amiga estaba sentada con la espalda contra un árbol y miraba hacia abajo sin prestar atención.

Alzó las cejas. _¿Por qué razón…?_

Sango lloraba. Unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y otras colgaban de la punta de su nariz para luego caer sobre sus manos. Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, como solía mirar a las mujeres llorar, con esa expresión extraña, casi preocupada o enojada.

Incluso así, la exterminadora se mantenía seria. No se observaba tristeza, ni ansiedad, ni temor. Era sólo resignación. Eso veía en Sango. Y le dolió.

Inuyasha suspiró. Sango alzó el rostro y lo observó, pareciendo no poder reprimir fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? —soltó. Su voz sonó firme, a pesar de que otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Inuyasha bufó y la miró seriamente, casi como un padre a punto de darle una reprimenda a su hijo.

—¿Que de qué?

Kagome contuvo un resoplido: ni siquiera intentando ser serio Inuyasha lograba evitar dar esa clase de contestaciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intentando que no hagas estupideces —respondió, con todo cortante—. Deberías dejar de llorar de una vez.

Sango frunció aún más el ceño, entornando algo los ojos, y Kagome agudizó el oído, porque la voz de la exterminadora era casi un susurro.

—Suena más fácil de lo que es.

—Estás deprimiéndonos a todos —rezongó, moviendo un poco la nariz.

Sango rodó los ojos.

—¿_Deprimiéndolos_? —punzó—. No te preocupes, siempre puedo irme lejos.

Inuyasha volvió a bufar, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—¿Por qué mejor no luchas un poco por lo que quieres?

Sango alzó la mirada y lo contempló casi con indignación.

—¿Luchar por lo que quiero? ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué no lo hago lo suficiente? —masculló. Inuyasha soltó un «Feh» y miró a un costado.

—Solo digo que te rindes fácilmente.

—No lo hago, es que no entiendes…

—No —escupió—, por supuesto que no entiendo; si yo lucho contra Naraku porque se me dio la gana —ironizó—. Tu problema es que no nos estás viendo. _Estamos aquí, Sango_. Estamos peleando por lo mismo. A tu lado.

La muchacha enmudeció, solamente se dedicaba a mirarlo. Kagome corrió una rama que la molestaba y observó casi con ansias.

—Miroku lucha contra su maldición sin rendirse —siguió—, y… le interesas demasiado —resopló—. ¿Y sabes lo mal que tiene a Kagome todo esto? —soltó, frunciendo el ceño—. Me está molestando la situación, Sango. En serio. Así que ya basta, ¿de acuerdo?

Sango lo observó otro momento, dubitativa. Kagome creyó ver un extraño resplandor en los ojos de la exterminadora, pero creyó que solo se debía a cómo le daba la luz.

—Estamos juntos en esto. No importa lo… nenita que suene —bufó, casi en un reproche. La exterminadora mostró una sonrisita. Inuyasha suspiró, torció el gesto y le tendió una mano.

Sango vaciló, pero finalmente la tomó con determinación, parándose a su lado. El hanyō miró el cielo.

—Volvamos. Pronto amanecerá y debemos seguir camino —comentó, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Sango lo observó un momento con seriedad.

—Es cierto —murmuró—. Inuyasha.

—Hmpm.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Kagome ya no escuchó más. Entendió que ella estaba allí todavía y que tanto la exterminadora como el hanyō serían capaces de captar su presencia si se quedaba un segundo de más. Además, iban a volver: estar en el medio del camino no mejoraría las cosas. Así que dio unos pasos atrás, giró sobre sí misma y comenzó la vuelta al campamento lo más rápido que pudo.

Todo eso que empezaba a observar de Inuyasha estaba empezando a molestarla. Sobre todo porque últimamente parecía tener una habilidad especial en ver algo distinto en él, y eso le jodía soberanamente la vida.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta que la imagen que tenía del medio demonio era solo la punta del _iceberg_, suficiente como para no ignorarlo. Eso sin contar que empezaba a verlo de otra manera; y no es que fuera exactamente una de esas estrellas de rock que amaba de su época. Tenía algo que lograba sacarla de quicio, eso sí; algo estúpidamente desconcertarte que impedía que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera en él, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa.

Esa idea tampoco le agradaba.

Aún así, cuando al otro día Inuyasha utilizó su libro de Matemática para encender el fuego en un arrebato de irritación, Kagome se cruzó de brazos, soltó un par de «Siéntate» y decidió no volver a pensar en él durante un par de años.

Cosa que es más fácil decir que hacer.


	6. Razón número 5

******__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número V**  
Es un interesado y un maldito egoísta.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a mascullar, histérica—, ¡me queda un día más!

Lo que más le molestaba de que la buscara antes de tiempo era lo que eso significaba. No que él se moría por verla (como _amaría_ que pasara), sino que cierta persona (a quién no quería nombrar en ese momento) ya se había marchado y ahora sólo quedaba _Kagome_.

_Detestaba_ ser la segunda opción, sobre todo en lo que a ese tema respectaba.

—No podemos perder más tiempo, Kagome —berreó todavía cruzado de brazos—. La búsqueda de los fragmentos es más importante que tus estúpidos exámenes.

Kagome intentó no escupirle en la cara.

—Mis exámenes no son estúpidos y mi presencia no hace la diferencia—replicó frunciendo el ceño y recordando con molestia a Kikyō, quien se había quedado en la aldea de Kaede esos días. Inuyasha se sonrojó y Kagome reprimió sus pensamientos. _Sabe exactamente a qué me refiero._

Y eso le dolió en el alma; la expresión de él lo decía todo.

Pero en verdad, en ese momento, ¿por qué razón estaba él parado frente a ella, si se había ido expresamente para dejarles espacio? No importa que se la haya pasado llorando todas las noches. ¿Por qué no le agradecía y ya, y volvía con ella, la seguía al infierno y todo el resto de la historia que tenían planeada?

_Pero qué estupidez._

—Si no fuera por tu estúpida presencia, la perla seguiría intacta y yo aún estaría clavado al Goshinboku —refutó, sin mirarla. Kagome se quedó callada, algo sonrojada.

—¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo? —preguntó. Él volvió a mirarla.

—Bueno —respondió, resuelto. Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida; él soltó su «Feh» característico y miró a un costado—. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? No es que me encante la idea de vivir sujeto a un árbol.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, luego suspiró y se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Nada. Solo… no esperaba eso.

—Feh —volvió a decir. Siempre tan jodidamente original.

La chica alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Inuyasha observaba la pared, enfurruñado. Evitó sonreír (se vería estúpida, ¿no creen?) y recordó otra vez _ese_ punto.

No la odiaba. Juraba que no. Odiaba la situación que se creaba entre ellos tres, eso sí. Entendía a la mujer, sufría lo que ella sufría y estaba segura de comprenderla hasta la médula, sobre todo por lo mucho que lo compartían.

(Y ella aún repitiéndose que lo odiaba, debía repasar cierta lista…)

—Creí que con Kikyō en la aldea…

—Kikyō no es de nuestro grupo —replicó él, molesto, y clavó una fuerte mirada en ella—. De la recolección de los fragmentos nos encargamos _nosotros_ —aclaró. Kagome seguía muda—. Solo dejé que vinieras porque así lo quisiste —terminó, sonrojado. Pareció molesto de pronto y, al segundo siguiente, confundido—. No sé porqué, estábamos bien.

—No, no lo estábamos.

—Claro que sí —contradijo, mirándola ceñudo—. En cuanto Kikyō apareció en la aldea, te marchaste.

—¿Y para qué me quieren ahí, de todos modos?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —bufó—. Paramos en la aldea para conseguir medicinas de la anciana Kaede, íbamos a partir de nuevo esa tarde, ¡y te fuiste! —volvió a gritar, molesto.

—Volví porque no estaba cómoda —soltó, sonrojada. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y la observó un momento, en silencio.

—¿Y hablamos de ti o de Kikyō?

_¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha utiliza a Kikyō en mi contra? ¡Yo soy la que hace eso!_

—¿Qué? —murmuró—. Yo estaba incómoda, no sé ella.

—¿Estabas incómoda _por_ ella?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Inuyasha bufó.

—Estoy harto de _esto,_ Kagome —berreó—. No sé porqué te cuesta tanto entender que entre Kikyō y yo…

—No me interesa que haya entre ustedes —interrumpió, al borde de las lágrimas—. Vine porque tenía ganas de estar con mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

El hanyō no hizo más que escucharla, taciturno.

—No me importa —volvió a repetir ella, intentando más auto convencerse que otra cosa—. Volveré mañana, como habíamos quedado.

Inuyasha se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, mientras Kagome esperaba alguna reacción.

—Como quieras —se fastidió, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos—. Me quedaré aquí entre tanto.

—No —sentenció—. Si Kikyō ya se marchó y ya no interesa que esté aquí o allá, o vuelves a necesitarme o a controlarme o lo que sea que hagas, igual me voy a quedar aquí y tú allá, porque ya estoy harta de tu egoísmo —estalló, dando una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento—. Siento que Kikyō se haya ido, pero ahora es momento de que pase tiempo con mi familia, con mis amigos y, si pudiera tener, con mi novio —exclamó, acompañando el acto con ademanes. Se calmó y pasó a mirarlo—. ¿O no te parece que ya pasé suficiente tiempo contigo, con todo lo que eso significa?

Inuyasha mantuvo el ceño fruncido durante todo momento. Kagome observaba satisfecha el producto de su discurso. Había ensayado muchas veces un par de verdades que tenía para decirle. A pesar de que ese no fue uno de los planeados, no le había ido tan mal.

—Como quieras —volvió a repetir, en voz baja. Asombrado era poco de su calma—. Te dejaré con tu familia y tus amigos, y con quien quieras estar —escupió. Se volvió a la ventana, mientras Kagome respiraba profundo e intentaba no frenarlo. Pero, antes de irse, agregó—. Kikyō aún sigue en la aldea, por cierto.

_Auch._


	7. Razón número 6

******__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número VI**  
Es lo más ridículamente orgulloso que existe.

Kagome levantó la vista y lo buscó con la mirada. Inuyasha se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y en su habitual pose india sobre un árbol cercano, con la mirada ausente hacia el cielo.

Y ella suspiró. Últimamente se la pasaba así y estaba poniéndola histérica, literalmente. Tras la última charla que habían tenido (que involucró a la sacerdotisa Kikyō) se mostraba ausente y poco menos que quisquilloso (extraño, a vista de todos).

Le había preguntado a Miroku sobre el tema unos días atrás, pero el monje solo se encogió de hombros y revolvió la sopa. Después de un rato lo único que le dijo fue «Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha es un ser complicado».

Kagome, lo único que logró pensar, fue que era un idiota (él, y ella misma también, en gran medida). Le estaba costando horrores convencerse de que lo odiaba, cada vez más. No importaba cuantas veces recordara todas las cosas que le hacía sentir mal… de todos modos, algo en él la deslumbraba.

—Kagome —murmuró el hanyō, bajando del árbol hasta pararse enfrente. Ella levantó la vista, aturdida.

Seguía pensando en lo dicho por Miroku y, dadas las pocas veces que habían cambiado palabras desde su gran y estúpido discurso, no esperaba que Inuyasha la llamara.

—¿Sí?

Él miró el suelo un momento, hasta que volvió a alzar la mirada al cielo.

—¿Acaso estás enfadada?

Kagome parpadeó, como si con eso su cerebro encontrara el porqué a la pregunta.

Agradecía que sólo se encontraran ellos ahí, sin ninguna mirada curiosa de sus amigos sobre ambos (que, misteriosamente, habían decidido marcharse un momento).

—No. Para nada, Inuyasha.

Pasó a mirarla con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos dorados, que logró que algo en el interior de Kagome se removiera inquieto.

—¿Segura?

Kagome lo observó otro momento, algo sonrojada. Los mechones de cabellos plateados se movían de un lado a otro ante la brisa nocturna. Intentó no hipnotizarse con algo tan absurdo.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

El hanyō miró hacia un costado, visiblemente nervioso.

—Por todo lo último. Por… Kikyō —murmuró. Kagome bajó la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos—. Es increíble que aparezca siempre que nosotros… Me refiero —carraspeó, molesto, y frunció el ceño—. Siempre que nosotros estamos bien. —La miró contrariado y Kagome no supo si empalideció o se sonrojó más.— Sabes que… nosotros estamos bien, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió, un tanto aturdida.

—Aunque ella haya… ¿no hay…? —bufó, sonrojándose—. No tiene nada que ver, lo sabes, ¿no? Que ustedes son completamente distintas. Lo sabes. Y que solo hablamos,… no pasó nada. Y que tú y yo… Nosotros…

—Estamos bien —sonrió.

Aunque se sentía horrible.

Y no entendía de qué iba todo y por qué le decía lo que le decía. No entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo se molestaba en decirle aquello. O a qué se refería con sus palabras, porque no lograba captar ni línea.

Después de lo que ella le había acusado... Se sentía tan estúpida ahora.

—¿Ya vas a dejar de estar triste?

Ella parpadeó, una vez más.

¿Triste? ¿Ella estaba triste? Él era el que se mostraba ausente, no ella. Ella no… sí, bueno, sí estaba triste, pero no era algo de… ¿acaso se notaba?

Kagome reconocía que el tema de Kikyō era algo que llegaba a dolerle mucho y siempre venía con un plus cuando las palabras salían de la boca de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, esa vez era distinto. Parecía que Inuyasha intentaba decirle que las cosas estaban bien con Kikyō, pero estaban también bien con ella. Y eso era bueno, ¿no?

—No estoy triste —contradijo, frunciendo el ceño. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió de costado, casi irónico.

—Por supuesto —musitó. Kagome infló las mejillas. Odiaba que la tratara así, como si fuera una niña o una loca y tuviera que darle la razón.

—No lo estoy —repitió, incorporándose. Sentía el trasero y el cuello entumecidos por la posición en la que mantuvo conversación, pero lo ignoró. Inuyasha seguía mirándola con una sonrisa extraña. Ella se sentía nerviosa.

Estaba oscureciendo, un frío viento los envolvía y sus amigos no habían vuelto. Kagome se sintió tonta y él pareció algo absorto.

Estaba detestando la situación, no le encontraba nada de sentido.

—Ten —farfulló, tendiéndole su _haori_. Lo colocó sobre ella sin mucho cuidado (o eso pareció) y se quedó callado a su lado, tal vez esperando a que ella dijera algo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que murmuró, de manera casi imperceptible; de todos modos, él lograría escucharla.

Se miraron. Ella intentó no ponerse más colorada, aunque no creía que con pensarlo funcionara, y él no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Que bueno —musitó, y Kagome no supo de qué hablaba—. Deberías dormir —agregó, y se sentó contra el árbol. Ella lo observó desde su altura—, saldremos mañana temprano y necesitas descansar.

Kagome asintió, volvió a su lugar y simuló dormir. Intentaba encontrarle el sentido a las palabras del hanyō. Y eso tardó más de lo que suponía.

Pensar es una bendición... y también una maldición.


	8. Razón número 7

******__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número VII****  
**Dado que es el señor más fuerte que pisa estas tierras, es tan invulnerable como violento.

Durante todo el día Inuyasha se había mostrado más enfurruñado y malhumorado de lo habitual. El resto del grupo intentó hacer caso omiso del hecho, aunque les era difícil concentrarse con los bufidos del hanyō y las peleas entre éste y Kagome.

Miroku había dejado unos cuantos pergaminos entre los árboles, a modo de muro para demonios. Sango se había encargado de asegurarse que su Hiraikotsu estuviera en condiciones: no hacía mucho había reparado su arma y aún temía por su integridad.

Shippō se había entretenido dibujando con algunos de los crayones que Kagome se había encargado de conseguirle. Ella había estado atenta a uno de sus libros de Matemática (intentando, con todos sus medios, comprenderlo), mientras Inuyasha la observaba con el ceño fruncido y _Colmillo de Acero _entre sus piernas.

Ahora el grupo de viajantes dormía. Bueno, casi todo el grupo.

Como todas las noches de luna nueva, Inuyasha se mantenía alerta, y Kagome había decidido acompañarlo en su vigilia, a pesar de que habían peleado de tal manera que ahora no se hablaban.

Él se mostraba ausente, probablemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Kagome se lo atribuyó a Kikyō (como siempre, le era imposible de otro modo) y se sentía más que incómoda; no le gustaba mucho estar peleada con él, la hacía sentir culpable.

—Oye, Kagome.

Lo miró, asegurándose de que la llamaba a ella (aunque estaba segura de que no había ninguna otra Kagome kilómetros a la redonda).

—Estaba pensando… —comenzó, ruborizándose.

—¿Sí?

La miró un momento, indeciso.

—¿Por qué estás despierta ahora?

Kagome parpadeó. Podría jurar que no era eso lo que le iba a decir.

—¿Qué por qué estoy…? Solo... —titubeó un momento—. La verdad es que me molesta un poco que no duermas, Inuyasha. Debes descansar.

Él rodó los ojos, dándole a entender que poco importaba eso.

—Además, mañana dormirás el doble de lo habitual y al final pasaremos dos noches escondiéndonos.

—Yo no duermo el dob…

—Y para colmo, roncas y no puedo estudiar.

—¡Yo no ronco!

Kagome se ruborizó, girando a verlo.

—Oh, sí, bueno.

—Feh.

El silencio se instaló un momento. Kagome observaba lo inquieto que se mostraba Shippō y se preguntó qué estaría soñando. Inuyasha la miraba de reojo.

Bueno, estaba un poco contenta porque él no parecía tan molesto como durante el día.

—Ey.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente quieres irte con Kōga?

Esta vez, Kagome lo miró totalmente sorprendida. No esperaba que preguntara aquello. Apreciaba mucho al joven lobo y estaba agradecida de que todos en la manada la trataran bien, como si fuera alguien realmente importante (aunque le jodía soberanamente que le dijeran «señora»), pero para nada quería alejarse de Inuyasha, de su grupo, digo.

Eso lo había dicho en un momento de enojo y nada más. «¡Tendría que haberme ido con el joven Kōga! Por lo menos él me aprecia». Parecía que Inuyasha lo había tenido en la mente por algún tiempo.

—No. —El ahora humano Inuyasha la observó detenidamente.

Él volvió la vista al estrellado cielo. Ella lo miró un momento más y pasó luego a concentrarse en Kirara.

—¿La pasas muy mal aquí? ¿Conmigo?

Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miró. Se le hizo imposible no grabar en su retina los ojos negros azulados que Inuyasha adoptaba durante esas noches.

Negó con la cabeza, cuestionándolo con la mirada. Como si no fuera capaz de preguntarle directamente el porqué hacía unas preguntas tan estúpidas. Tal vez porque se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo la primera luna nueva que pasó con Inuyasha, y eso siempre hacía que algo dentro de ella girara y girara hasta terminar mareándola.

—Sé que soy bastante brusco y no siempre te trato bien —confesó, sonrojado.

_¿Quién eres y donde está Inuyasha?_

—Es que me hace difícil estar contigo —murmuró. Kagome alzó las cejas.

—¿En verdad?

Él se sonrojó y pasó a clavar su mirada en los expresivos ojos chocolate.

—No, no es como… quiero decir —titubeó—. Yo… detestaría la idea de que te fueras con Kōga —musitó, mirando el suelo. Aunque su espada le fuera inútil en aquel estado, la aferraba con fuerza—. Aunque no lo creas, eres muy importante, Kagome.

En cuanto se le ocurriera algún comentario, lo haría.

Inuyasha alzó la vista y la observó.

—Sin embargo, si realmente quieres ir con él… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —aseguró con voz firme.

—Nunca me iría con Kōga —sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí quedarme a tu lado?

Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero asintió levemente.

—No podría dejarte, Inuyasha, ni aunque quisiera —suspiró, más para sí que para él.

La observó un momento, como si estuviera asegurándose de que decía la verdad. Sonrió de manera imperceptible y miró adelante.

—Eso es bueno —musitó. Después de un momento de silencio, agregó—. Voy… a dormir un rato. —Miró a Kagome como pidiendo opinión. Ella alentó la idea con la mirada.

Se sonrojó antes de volver a hablar.

—Quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer —casi titubeó.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.


	9. Razón número 8

******__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número VIII****  
**Tiene la ridícula manía de decir «Feh» por cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha se alejó de allí hecho una furia y con pesar en la mirada. Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta y Shippō dejó de esconderse para posarse en el hombro de la sacerdotisa.

En la aldea, sobre el suelo, permanecían los cadáveres de tres demonios con aspecto humano (bastantes poderosos en vida), cinco bandidos y algunos aldeanos con poca suerte. Las mujeres estaban aterrorizadas y ordenaban a sus hijos que volvieran a la casa. Otras lloraban sobre los cuerpos de sus difuntos esposos. Los hombres habían tomado armas y se disponían a atacar a Inuyasha.

Kagome veía todo en cámara lenta. Las imágenes parecían sucederse lentamente y sentía cómo si se perdiera capítulos.

Observó alrededor. Sango gesticulaba, hacía ademanes e intentaba hacer entrar en razón a un grupo de aldeanos con expresiones verdaderamente asesinas. Miroku hacía lo mismo, aunque con más diplomacia, unos metros más allá. No pudo evitar recaer en las fuertes heridas que presentaban ambos y en el cansancio visible en sus rostros.

Una mujer abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, mientras lloraba desconsolada. Cerca había un cadáver y, junto a éste, la cabeza de uno de los demonios con los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de sorpresa…

Aún tenía entre sus manos la funda de _Colmillo de Acero_. A Kagome se le hizo imposible frenar la catarata de recuerdos que azotaron su mente.

La aparición repentina de los demonios. La pelea inmediata. Sangre. Golpes. Gritos. Llantos. De pronto, Inuyasha volaba por los aires y su espada hacía lo mismo en dirección contraria; un minuto más adelante, un filo que pertenecía al más grande de los demonios perforó el pecho del hanyō.

Unas marcas violáceas aparecieron en su rostro, se levantó un misterioso viento que golpeó contra las ventanas de las cabañas y se escuchó la risa macabra de un, ahora, demonio completo.

Lo siguiente que supo Kagome era que corría en busca de _Colmillo de Acero_, mientras Sango, aunque lastimada, la protegía del ataque de uno de los bandidos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Llegó tarde a conseguir la espada. Inuyasha, para ese entonces, se encontraba manchado de sangre, con los ojos rojos refulgentes y con unas obvias ganas de seguir asesinando. Recordó haberse acercado con sigilo, con la espada entre sus dedos, esquivando los rostros sin vida de bandidos y aldeanos.

Había escuchado al monje Miroku gritarle que se detuviera, que no se arriesgara de esa manera; pero era imposible hacerle caso sabiendo que Inuyasha… no era él.

—_Inuyasha..._

—_¿Qué quieres, humana? —gruñó. Parecía extrañamente perturbado, aunque aún mostraba sus garras, en una posición de ataque._

—_Por favor, Inuyasha…_

Abrió los ojos. No podía recordar qué le siguió a eso.

Creyó haber visto una duda en los ojos del hanyō; un pequeño destello dorado en los ojos inyectados en sangre… pero luego vio una mancha roja aproximarse a gran velocidad y gritó lo único que se le vino a la mente. Un «Siéntate».

Era jodidamente inteligente.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el hilo de los pensamientos.

—¿Dónde fue Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippō, que había bajado de su hombro al no obtener su atención.

—¿Cómo? —Kagome frunció el ceño. Observó alrededor, buscando algún rastro del _haori_ del medio demonio, la cosa más llamativa que podía observarse alrededor.

Finalmente creyó haber visto movimiento unos cuantos metros más allá.

—Ve con Sango, Shippō. Ayuda a los aldeanos —le ordenó. El pequeño kitsune dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba Kagome y, luego de asentir, se alejó.

Por su parte, la joven sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar en dirección a Inuyasha, quien se hallaba sentado con una expresión extraña y la vista perdida en algún punto adelante.

Se sentó a su lado. Dado que no sabía que decir, no dijo nada. Él ni siquiera se giró a verla, seguía mirando adelante, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Jugó con diferentes oraciones, creando diálogos, buscando alguna palabra que sirviera en ese momento. Finalmente, sucumbió ante su estupidez:

—Olvidaste tu funda —observó, tendiéndosela. Inuyasha se giró a verla, molesto. Tomó la funda y gruñó algo que Kagome tomó por un «Gracias».

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. La chica seguía observándolo de reojo, buscando algún cambio en su expresión. A veces seguía la dirección de su mirada, intentando captar qué es lo que buscaba. ¿Una respuesta, tal vez?

—No es necesario que estés aquí —murmuró.

Kagome se alegró de oír su voz muy a pesar suyo, ya que la voz del hanyō sonaba herida.

—Quiero estar aquí —replicó, como diciendo algo obvio.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero la miró extrañado y luego frunció la nariz.

Otra vez silencio. Kagome no pensaba interrumpirlo, ya que creía que era eso lo que necesitaba él. Tal vez, se decía, tiene demasiados pensamientos en su mente y no puede manejarlos cuando hay ruido.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó —confesó de pronto, mirándola con una expresión seria. Kagome lo observó, instándole a hablar con la mirada—. Nunca recuerdo qué es lo que pasa.

Miró adelante un momento, mientras la calma parecía acercarlos. Misteriosamente, ya no escuchaba los quejidos lejanos de los aldeanos.

—Apesto a sangre —rezongó, mirándose las manos. Kagome frunció un poco el ceño, disgustada. Inuyasha golpeó la tierra con el puño, destrozando la gramilla. La chica a su lado no se inmutó; de alguna manera, esperaba esa reacción de él—. No quería esto. No es el poder que quiero.

—¿Ser un demonio…?

—No quiero serlo —murmuró, observando los nudillos con tierra—. No quiero ser… esa _cosa_.

Kagome adoptó una expresión preocupada. Siempre supuso que el deseo de Inuyasha, ese con el cual lo conoció, seguía en pie hasta ese momento. Pensaba que Inuyasha aún deseaba ser un demonio completo, que ése era su deseo… nunca…

—Creí que querías ser un yōkai.

Inuyasha pasó a mirarla.

—¿Crees que me gusta matar personas? —acompañó sus palabras con un mohín enfermo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo… siempre pensé que aún deseabas eso, ser el más poderoso. Ser... un demonio.

Inuyasha la observó un momento y pasó a mirar adelante otra vez.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que nos conocimos, Kagome.

La frase caló hondo en la chica, pero no quería arriesgarse a pensar nada que pudiera usar para dañarse en el futuro.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas entendió lo que agregó él luego.

—Es peligroso.

—¿Qué?

—Que es peligroso —repitió, chocando miradas. Kagome logró detectar el temor y el enojo en los orbes dorados—. No deberías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo.

—No digas tonterías, no es cierto…

—¿No es cierto? —rezongó—. No sé qué ocurre en mi transformación. No tengo idea de lo que hago. Soy capaz de matarlos y nada los salvaría.

—Inuyasha, no creo que…

—¡Destruirte es lo que menos deseo, Kagome! —exclamó, tomándola del brazo, acercándola a él rápidamente.

Se mantuvieron un rato así, mirándose. La chica se dio cuenta fácilmente de toda la rabia que Inuyasha tenía guardada. Sus ojos refulgían, su mirada era dura y su agarre, fuerte; sin embargo, no quería moverse. Quería que hablara, que siguiera contándole sus temores, que _confíe_ en ella.

—Es… peligroso. Solo… —gruñó algo y la soltó, de manera brusca. Miró a un costado, fastidiado—. ¿No es más seguro si te alejas de mí?

Kagome lo consideró un momento, mientras lo miraba.

—No —aseguró. Inuyasha se giró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a reprochar, pero Kagome no se lo permitió—. ¿Quién te traería de vuelta si no estoy?

El hanyō volvió la vista al frente, sin decidirse en una expresión.

—Si te mato tampoco vas a poder «traerme de vuelta».

—Entonces no lo hagas —sostuvo, a la vez que tomaba su mano—. ¿Te parece buena idea?

Inuyasha puso una mueca graciosa. Fastidiada, pero graciosa.

—Feh —rezongó, aún frunciendo el entrecejo—. Eres de lo más estúpida, Kagome.

Se mantuvo junto a ella, que acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. El hanyō se dedicó a mirar hacia delante, mientras sostenía la mano femenina.

Kagome reprimió una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que un «Feh» de Inuyasha no le daba ganas de soltarle trece «Siéntate» seguidos.


	10. Razón número 9

**********__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

**Razón número IX****  
**No es en lo absoluto un caballero.

—¿Dónde mierda están todos? —volvió a gruñir, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Inuyasha era la persona menos romántica que conocía (eso dejando de lado que supuestamente lo odiaba). Por fin un momento a solas, tranquilidad… Casi parecía que comenzaban de nuevo con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, casi dos años atrás, cuando aún era una chica tonta de quince años y él un hanyō recién despierto de una pequeña siesta de cincuenta años.

Suspiró. Inuyasha seguía igual de animal desde entonces. Con su mal humor, su terquedad y su única manera de decir las cosas, siempre tan cariñoso. Aunque se podría decir que, con todo lo que pasaron juntos, ahora algunas de sus características estaban más pulidas.

—Arg, estamos perdiendo el tiempo —murmuró, molesto.

—Volverán en cualquier momento —interrumpió ella—. Somos humanos, Inuyasha, necesitamos un tiempo de descanso y esos dos…

Inuyasha enarcó las cejas.

—¿Esos dos…? —comenzó—. ¿Y qué con Shippō? No se atreverían a hacer nada frente al zorro.

Kagome volvió a rodar los ojos. Retiraba lo dicho, Inuyasha seguía igual de animal.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —rezongó—. Shippō está con la anciana Kaede —agregó después de ver como bufaba, sonrojado—. Con todo esto de la búsqueda de los fragmentos y la constante pelea con Naraku, Miroku y Sango apenas tienen tiempo para demostrar su afecto.

—Feh —escupió él—. Ahora vas a decir que el monje está enamorado.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Si bien no sabía qué sentía el monje Miroku, todo parecía indicar que quería a Sango más que como una amiga. Además, había llegado a sus propias conclusiones luego de ver los celos en ambos y de algunas preguntas molestas que le había hecho al monje.

—No lo sé, pero ¿notaste que solo a una mujer no le pidió hijos, y que es justamente Sango?

Inuyasha la miró, alzando una ceja.

—Seguramente porque si le decía algo, le hubiera clavado el báculo en el…

—¡Inuyasha!

—¿Qué?, es cierto.

Kagome suspiró. Tal vez el hanyō no se equivocaba: Sango era una mujer de temperamento fuerte y no era una exterminadora cualquiera. Sí, para ella una cachetada no hubiera sido nada.

—De lo que estoy segura es de que entre esos dos hay amor.

Inuyasha la miró un momento y volvió la vista al frente, con las mejillas arremolinadas.

—Feh.

Ella lo observó fijamente, mientras él seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Si tantas dudas tienes, podríamos ir a ver que hacen…

—¿Espiarlos? —preguntó—. No me interesa ver _qué _hacen.

—Inuyasha, no ese _hacen_ —lo reprendió—. Ya sabes, de qué hablan, qué es lo que dicen.

—Ahora vamos a ser unos metiches —refunfuñó, con el ceño fruncido. Kagome torció el gesto y él se rectificó—. Seh, seh, bueno, como quieras.

La chica sonrió y se incorporó como un resorte, tomando la mano de Inuyasha de inmediato.

—Vamos, no puedo esperar —comentó, contenta. Él estaba sorprendido, eso era todo; la seguía un poco colorado e intentando no pensar en que iban tomados de la mano.

Se obligó a regresar a la realidad, prestando atención alrededor. El cabello de Kagome ondeaba delante, ella dirigiéndolos sin saber adónde ir. Pero captó murmullos cercanos y se apuró a ordenar «Por aquí» tirando del brazo de Kagome, que alzó las cejas y lo siguió, escondiéndose con él detrás de unos arbustos.

—¿Están aquí? —murmuró, mirándolo emocionada. Inuyasha asintió levemente, instándola a guardar silencio y corrió unas ramas para poder verlos.

Miroku y Sango estaban sentados uno junto al otro, de espaldas a ellos. Se tomaban de la mano. La sacerdotisa pensó que se veían bastante acaramelados, lo que le dio ternura. Pero el problema era que Kagome no lograba escuchar de qué hablaban, no así Inuyasha: su entrenado oído captaba cada suspiro.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó ella, sonriendo. Inuyasha rodó los ojos y aguzó el oído.

—_Una vez que terminemos con todo, Sango._

—_Pero…_

—_No puedo darte una familia cuando no puedo cuidar de ella. —_Kagome vio por entre el ramaje como Miroku dejaba de tomar la mano de la exterminadora.

—_No estoy pidiendo una familia._

Sango volvió a dejar su mano sobre la del monje, que la miró atentamente.

—_No puedo, Sango. —_Solo se escuchaba un murmullo lejano a oídos de Kagome.—_ No puedo condenarte._

—_¿Condenarme? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?_

—_Si no matamos a Naraku, la maldición terminará consumiéndome. —_Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y miró al suelo. Kagome lo observó de reojo, esperando que contara qué ocurría.— _Tienes mucho futuro por delante… Del mío no estoy tan seguro._

—_Su Excelencia… —_Miroku pasó una mano por los hombros de Sango.

—_Una vez que todo termine. —_Inuyasha ya no escuchó más, tomó a Kagome del brazo justo cuando ella terminaba de ver como su amiga descansaba la cabeza en el hombro del monje y la condujo lejos de allí.

Kagome lo siguió de manera silenciosa, sin lograr entender nada, sin poder decodificar la expresión de Inuyasha, preguntándose qué mierda había oído para reaccionar así. ¿Por qué estaba enojado o incómodo? ¿Habían espiado qué, exactamente?

—¿Y bien? —exigió, una vez que terminaron en algún lugar alejado. El hanyō la observó un momento, indeciso. Finalmente habló.

—Sí, tenías razón —susurró, mirando el suelo. A Kagome se le iluminó la mirada. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había amor entre esos dos, era imposible estar equivocada.

Y aún así…

—¿Y por qué tienes esa cara, entonces?

Estaba claro que él no iba a saltar y emocionarse tanto como ella, porque él no era de demostrar los sentimientos de esa manera; pero dudaba que el hanyō se sintiera mal o se enojara porque sus amigos se querían. Él simplemente bufaría o diría alguna burrada, pero estaría feliz... muy dentro de su coraza.

Inuyasha alzó el rostro y clavó en ella sus ojos dorados.

—Miroku no quiere estar con Sango —respondió. Kagome lo miró atónita. ¿De qué mierda hablaba? Hace un momento le había dicho que se querían, que iban a estar juntos, que había _amor_, ¿y ahora le decía que el monje no…?

—¿Que qué?

—No quiere estar con Sango hasta que termine la maldición de su mano —aseguró, aún con el ceño fruncido—. Cree que no puede darle un futuro seguro hasta acabar con Naraku.

Kagome bajó la cabeza. _Diablos_. Siempre todo empezaba y terminaba en Naraku, eso en verdad estaba empezando a fastidiarla. Ellos no podían tener una vida a menos que al estúpido de Naraku se le ocurriera aceptarlo. Todo dependía de su regalado culo.

—Miroku… —susurró, algo triste.

—El monje termina siendo un cobarde —farfulló él, ahondando aún más el fruncimiento del ceño. Algo dentro de Kagome entró en erupción.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —berreó—. ¡Está haciendo lo que cree correcto! No quiere estar con Sango por si muere. Lo que hace el monje Miroku es de lo más tierno, no cobarde como tú dices.

—Es de lo más cobarde. —Inuyasha acentuó la palabra, mirándola fijamente.— Él puede darle todo, absolutamente todo, ¡porque de todos modos mataremos a Naraku! —exclamó. Kagome se acercó más a él, frunciendo el ceño a su nivel.

—No quiere arriesgarse. ¿Qué si empiezan a formar una familia y lo matan? —gruñó. Sentía que sus ojos refulgían y la mirada ambarina del hanyō se clavaba en ella, impertérrita—. No quiere dejarla sin futuro.

—Tendrán un futuro, Kagome —se molestó—. Ambos son humanos, puede darle un futuro.

Kagome alzó las cejas. ¿En serio lo decía? ¿Todo era por un tema de razas? ¿Otra vez ese miedo que tenía él, ese prejuicio sobre los humanos, hanyō's y yōkai's? ¿A eso se dirigía todo? No pudo preguntar nada de aquello, las palabras no salían de su boca. Sus pensamientos no estaban ordenados, estaba demasiado enojada como para soltar aquello de forma entendible. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, ininterrumpido. Ninguno corrió la mirada: él queriendo mostrarle la verdad, ella con ganas de golpearlo.

—Si no fueran humanos, ¿no? —soltó al rato—. Si no fueran humanos, ¿no tendrían futuro? ¿Eso es lo que dices?

—Exacto —contestó, molesto—. Si uno de ellos no lo es, no.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Kagome —comenzó él, casi chocándose. Ella se sonrojó, él se mantuvo sereno—, tú eres estúpida.

Ahora si estaba habilitada para golpearlo. Levantó la mano con el fin de estampársela en el rostro, pero Inuyasha tenía muchos más reflejos de los que ella siquiera imaginaba, así que detuvo la acción tomándola del brazo.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo. Lo único que lograba oír Kagome era el martillar de su corazón contra las costillas. Sentía su brazo a medio camino del rostro de Inuyasha y el agarre débil pero firme de él. No sabía dónde estaban sus piernas, ni dónde estaban ellos. Solo lo miraba, con la misma intensidad con que la miraba él. Entre enojada y expectante.

El chocolate de sus ojos se fundió en el dorado de los de él.


	11. Razón número 10

******__****|Razones para Odiarte**

* * *

El silencio persistió un momento, ambos concentrándose en la mirada del otro. Ambos a escasos centímetros: él aún tomando su brazo, ella aún con deseos de golpearlo. De demostrarle que por muy estúpida que fuera, él lograba decir más estupideces de las que ella hacía. Porque decir aquello había sido una estupidez. Y ahora quería que le dijera una vez más que era una estúpida, para poder mandarlo al carajo (o decir «Siéntate»), mínimamente.

—¿Ibas a golpearme? —le preguntó. Como si él no la hubiera frenado, como si no hubiera sido casi un acto reflejo defenderse, interponerse ante la escasa fuerza que tenía la chica, verdaderamente incapaz de lastimarlo.

—Sí —respondió, molesta—. Suéltame.

—No lo haré.

Alzó una ceja.

—Diré la palabra si no lo haces.

—No me amenaces.

—Pasamos por esto otras veces, Inuyasha —afirmó—. Seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre.

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, tranquilo. Kagome se dijo «Ok, él lo quiso».

—Siént-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo, antes de que pudiera terminar de comprender por qué refulgieron sus ojos durante ese silencio, la boca del hanyō estaba sobre la suya. Y entendió eso de que sin ver se intensificaban el resto de los sentidos. Como si así fuera más fácil percibir su sabor, sentir su piel, hipnotizarse con su perfume. Sentir los labios de él suavemente sobre los suyos, apenas deleitándolos.

Inuyasha seguía sosteniendo su brazo en ese golpe que no fue y sus labios híbridos estaban sobre los tiernos y delicados labios de ella, sobre los que su vista había recaído millones de veces y de los que su coraje había huido.

La caricia era suave, solo de reconocimiento. Kagome había intentado alejarse, pero la insistencia de Inuyasha, con su indomable lado salvaje (con la debilidad que significaba para ella) fue demasiado: finalmente cedió. Deshizo el suave agarre de él para poder rodear el cuello con sus brazos. Inuyasha siguió a su instinto y posó sus manos sobre su cintura. Y el beso se profundizó, porque pronto se hizo evidente el hecho de que la caricia de labios no era suficiente para sus necesidades y pidió entrada a su boca. Kagome se sorprendió aceptándolo gustosa, separando los labios lo suficiente como para que sus lenguas se conocieran. La firmeza del agarre de Inuyasha aumentó; la abrazó más contra sí, pegándola más contra su pecho.

Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola de esa manera tan ansiosa, Kagome probablemente hubiera caído.

Y el tiempo trascurrió demasiado lento. O demasiado rápido, no sabrían decirlo. Cuando se separaron, sonrojados y sin saber qué decir, solo sabían que habían estado besándose.

Kagome lo observó un momento, sorprendida (sorprendida de sí misma por besarlo), y retiró los brazos de su cuello lentamente, hasta posarlas en el pecho de él. Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto, sin palabras y sonrojado, aún encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Kagome no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué hacer. Necesitaba que él reaccionara. Y reaccionó, mirando a la derecha. Kagome giró el rostro, pero no había nada ahí. Hasta que aparecieron Sango y Miroku, y, tanto el rostro del hanyō como el de la humana, se encendieron en rojo.

Kagome logró contar cuatro _Mississippi_ hasta que Sango exclamó «¡Lo siento!» de manera avergonzada, al tiempo que tomaba al monje del brazo y volvía a internarse entre los árboles. Y exhaló. E Inuyasha bufó, liberándola finalmente, aunque seguían a una distancia mínima. Se observaron un momento y ella bajó la mirada.

—Sabía que pasaría algo así —aseguró. Kagome alzó el rostro para observarlo, sonrojada, como si aún pudiera sentir los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola—. No tendríamos que haberlos espiado.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, porque tal vez a eso le debía el haber llegado a esa situación. Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, pensó que todavía quedaba una cuestión y era ahora o esperar a la próxima luna nueva (o algún momento así).

—¿No que si uno no era humano no…?

Inuyasha miró al cielo_. Día de las charlas incómodas._

—Si conseguimos la _Perla_ —comenzó, hablándole a los árboles— voy a pedirle ser humano. Y…

—No quiero que seas humano.

Inuyasha se giró a verla. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio, intentando entender la seria mirada de la joven chica del futuro (que estaba totalmente _chiflada_).

—¿No quieres que sea humano? —rió—. ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a estar junto a un híbrido, Kagome? ¿Así piensas vivir?

Kagome arrugó el entrecejo. Realmente estaba empezando a molestarle la actitud de Inuyasha. Realmente.

—Menos mal que yo era la estúpida y Miroku un cobarde.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo, casi enfurruñado.

—Eres estúpida al pensar que conmigo vas a estar bien y Miroku un cobarde si piensa que no puede darle un futuro a Sango, cuando tiene todo lo que necesita una humana.

Kagome lo observó un momento y sonrió.

—Eso es lo estúpido. Eres un hanyō, sí, pero estuve contigo desde el comienzo y sigo aquí, ¿no?

—Feh —masculló—. No es lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Hablamos de formar una familia, no solo de pasar tiempo juntos.

Kagome se sonrojó violentamente. E Inuyasha igual, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo. A esas palabras le siguió un largo momento de silencio que ninguno pudo romper (porque no encontraban las palabras. Literalmente).

—Bueno —comenzó ella, mitad trastornada y mitad feliz—. Nada es imposible.

Él frunció el ceño levemente, debatiéndose entre el fastidio y las ganas de sonreír, y levantó la mirada del suelo para observarla.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kagome luego, con una sonrisa—. Miroku debe querer hablar contigo y Sango va a martillarme el cerebro durante un rato.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, con una mueca divertida.

—Son insoportables esos dos.

Kagome se dijo algo así como «ellos deben pensar igual» y se apuró a alcanzar a Inuyasha, que estaba unos pasos más adelante. Él suspiró y la miró con esa expresión que le decía que estaba pensando en algo. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea y, en el trayecto, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome con deliberada determinación. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero definitivamente contenta. Él intentó no bufar.

—Supongo que si vienes de quinientos años en el futuro… tienes razón. —Se encogió de hombros.— Nada es completamente imposible.

Kagome sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que consiguió su última razón para odiarlo y se propuso escribirla en cuanto alcanzara su libro de Biología. Por fin había terminado con esa lista, y no le había llevado más que unos cuantos días.

Lo miró de costado y él le sonrió, con una sonrisa entre tímida y divertida. Entre lo que fue él y era ahora.

_Razón número X: Logra que sea completamente imposible odiarlo._

* * *

**¬Nota de la autora:**

A veces me dan ganas de matarme cuando veo este fic; otras veces, me da mucho amor a todo -?-. Fue uno de mis primeros «trabajos largos» con éxito, y que además me hizo trabajar «en serio», de modo que lo adoro. Y eso es importante para mi, claro, pero también es importante para mi que a _ustedes_ les guste. :3

Si leyeron tooodo este fic y llegaron hasta acá, ¡mil gracias! Si tienen comentarios para hacerme (críticas, porqué no), adelante, ya saben cómo. Los estaré esperando con ansias. C:

Un saludo enorme desde este lado del mundo,

Mor.

PD. Sabrán disculpar las ediciones y más ediciones y más ediciones de mis fics (tengo errores como para tirar para arriba). ¡Los amodoro!


End file.
